Night Waves
by Peorth Rune
Summary: answer to Dixxy's challenge #9 on her page. Cye's going home to visit what is left of his family...but what evil is lurking in the shadows...BOO!
1. chapter 1

Night Waves  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
Dixxy's challenge # 9  
  
(Guess what people I don't own the Ronin Warriors!) (Damn)  
  
  
  
Cye  
  
I sat back in my math class falling asleep. Let's face it my math teacher is well boring. Sighing I looked out side…clouds were covering the sun and it was raining, not that I mind the rain but it just looked so depressing. To top it off it was the day my Dad died. Right after school I was going to go home (to Mia's) and get packed then I was going home, to my home to be with my Mum. I sighed once again. I missed my Mum so much…ever since the war with the Dynasty ended I just can't stop thinking about my family…and the one part of my family I never knew. The bell then decided to ring signifying the end of the day. I collected my stuff and walked out the door.  
  
When the guy's came up to me after school to see if I wanted a ride I declined. I told them I wanted to walk by my self today to get my thoughts in order. They nodded but said nothing. So I walked in the pouring rain…no coat no umbrella. To be honest the rain soothed my thoughts and as the rain dripped down my face my fears, worries and depression went with it. Final about an hour later I reached the house. When I walked in I took my soggy shoes off and went to the stairs to go up to my room. I happened to glance at the living room where Kento and Ryo were playing Pokemon stadium. Yulie was cheering Ryo on as usual and Rowen and Sage were making bets. I smiled and shook my head as I ascended the stairs. When I got to my room I noticed my bags were already packed.  
  
"Ahem," Mia's voice rang from the doorway.  
  
"Mia you packed my stuff I…thank you," I managed to say.  
  
Mia smiled warmly, "Cye with all that's going through your head right now, and you and the others saved the mortal world it's the least I could do…no it's what I had to do," she said.  
  
"Thanks Mia you're a true friend." I returned the smile.  
  
"I still don't understand why you have to leave so late," Mia said her smile dropping.  
  
I bit my lip, "my Mum doesn't drive any more… and I certainly can't. My sister gets out of an art show at 11 so that's my ride home."  
  
Mia nodded, "I still wish you didn't have to go out so late…oh well." She turned and went down stairs. Sighing I picked my bags up and carried them down the stairs. After putting them near the door I walked to the kitchen. And you want to know the funniest things it was bloody locked. Figuring Kento was raiding the fridge I walked around to the entrance from the dining room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
I took a double take there at Mia's tiny little antique table was a cake saying 'we'll miss you.' "Guys…."  
  
"Eh we couldn't help it," Rowen said shrugging.  
  
"Besides," Ryo said grinning, "It's an excuse to eat cake."  
  
"You sure you want to let Kento or Rowen near that thing?" Sage asked referring to Kento's large gut and Rowen's sugar problem.  
  
"BLONDIE!!!" Kento whined.  
  
I laughed. It was the first time I had done that all day. I soaked up the feelings and my friends.  
  
Unfortunately nine o'clock finally rolled around. Yulie had gone home and the guys we nodding off in various places in Mia's house, "you ready Cye?"  
  
I nodded picking up my stuff. I needed to do this…for Mum. Mia took me to the train station. "Mia," I said as I got out of the car and went into the back for my bags, "thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me…your family needs you…you still got some of it left you need to go," she smiled.  
  
"Thank you my friend." Mia helped me put my stuff on the train platform and waved good-bye.  
  
"Good bye, Cye tell your family I said hi."  
  
"Bye Mia, I will." With that said the brunette went back to her car and drove off. She wasn't gone five minutes when I felt a chill ride up my spine. I glanced around quite paranoid and saw nothing. That didn't ease my nerves though. It still felt like some one was watching me. I looked periodically over my shoulder. It's only my imagination, I thought. I sat and sat then getting jumpy I got up and paced a bit around my bags. There was no one else on the platform but it felt as if there was. I finally sighed, "Who in the bloody hell is there."  
  
Trust me I was not prepared for the answer.  
  
A man walked out of the shadows, he had dark black hair and was rather tall well taller than me but that isn't hard. I gasped, "why isn't my son glad to see me?" The man who just pronounced him self my father smiled. He had red glowing eyes…and two very sharp teeth.  
  
A vampire…my dad was a vampire, "shin!" I called out to my sub-armor hoping it would cover me enough. The sub armor was a pone me as fast as the word left my mouth.  
  
"So the rumors are true my son is a Ronin Warrior…too bad." He attacked with such speed I had no time to react. He was on me before I knew it, "welcome my son," he said then he opened his mouth and stuck his teeth deep into my exposed neck. I screamed in pain and confusion. I needed help…my Kanji of trust flashed and flickered a pone my forehead. Finally the figure that had said I was his son flung me to the ground, "fare well my son." And the figure left. Breathing heavily I collapsed and my world went dark.  
  
When I opened my eyes I saw my mother, then my sister. "What happened?" I asked. Then I sat up I was still in my sub-armor. "Oh bloody hell." Next my hand went to my throat; there was a bandage there.  
  
"I thought I lost you…the same way I lost your father," my mother sobbed.  
  
Then I saw Sage, "You shouldn't move and you two shouldn't be too close," he said crossing his arms. "We had to tell them…"he then said turning his one visible violet eye to me. "You uh need to stay in here for a few days…we think you uh," Sage averted his eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked hoarsely.  
  
"You might be a…a…"  
  
My eyes flew wide open, Oh my lord he's saying I might be a bloody vampire! 


	2. chapter 2

Night Waves 2  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
I don't own the Ronin Warriors….DAMN IT!  
  
Normal Cye  
  
The next day was pretty bad. Rowen wanted to take a blood sample and analyze it in his bio class when school starts up. I growled I hate being kept in the basement. One can amuse oneself for only so long. I listened to all my CD's twice…then got Kento to bring his down…I only listened to the System of a Down one. All the others I just can't stand. I sat and slept the whole day. Lets just say I cannot stand being bored. I was getting kind of hot by the time night came around. So I called my sub armor off. Big mistake.  
  
I toppled over as soon as my light blue sub armor was off. I started to shake, my vision changed and I was in a massive amount of pain. The last thing I thought before I toppled over in pain was, what in the bloody hell is happening.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vampire Cye  
  
I opened my eyes for the first time. My vision was sharp. My hearing was acute, I could hear the heart of a mouse twenty kilometers away maybe more. I rubbed my thumb against my teeth two were sharp and pointed, perfect for feeding. I let a snicker escape. No one could keep me here, no one. I went over to the only window in the room and broke it. I climbed out of the room I was in. I looked down at my self I was in a pair of corny khakis and a blood stained dress shirt. I took off to find some decent clothes. I was not going to wear the style-impaired shit I had on. Now If I was fast before I was a bullet going the speed of light. I ran beyond running. I ran till I found a biker, a tad bigger than me. I grinned hungrily, and attacked the man. He had no chance. I was careful when I pierced his tender neck not to let any blood drip on to his clothes. When he dropped dead, I confiscated his jacket shirt pants and boots. All were a bit big but beggars cannot be choosers. I finished the look with the glasses he was wearing. They looked damned better on me anyhow.  
  
I walked down the street, it was dark but it was bright for me. The neon glow of the city awaited me. I made my way down town. "well my son you look good."  
  
I turned sharply, "I don't know whether to thank you or kill you…"  
  
The man snorted, "If you weren't a vampire I would think the latter." He grinned, "let's show you the racket."  
  
I gave him a look, "and what in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"it's how we operate," my father said, "look you ever see Blade?"  
  
"yeah," I said in a hostile.  
  
He grinned, "We have a system similar to that except it matters not whether you were born a vampire or made one. And yes people like Blade do run around killing us, but they're usually like that Buffy character…few are ever hybrids, and most that are don't live. And most people don't survive the transformation." I looked at him, and we started to walk. "most people are ignorant of us…don't know we exist…only people who are into magic, freaks and lunatics know about us. Then you have those cheep losers who claim their vampires." We walked up to a fairly old club.  
  
"and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?"  
  
"no, but I am your senior," he said seriously, "you will have to learn that." I said nothing. "hey Zippy open the fucking door!" he said pounding the door.  
  
A weasely looking man with bleach blonde hair and gray eyes that were tinted red opened the door. "hey boss…new recruit?" the voice made me want to rip his throat out.  
  
"yes a new recruit," he said his hair waved in the wind.  
  
We walked inside the old club, "now this is just our cover base," Zippy said waving his hand. "let's go upstairs," he led me and my father to the elevator. "by the way Tico is up stairs saying some shit about a blood bank robbery gone wrong."  
  
"doesn't that idiot ever get any thing right?" my father asked. "He is in my office isn't he?"  
  
Zippy shrugged, "probably, but I don't know and personally I don't give a rats ass…I don't know why you put up with the addict Dice, the bastards bad news even for a vampire." Zippy shook his head, "all I know is that our whole world is counting on this gang to make the bid on the big one…if you let him in the whole damn vampire world will be sticking fucking…I dunno friggin silver bullets down our fucking throats."  
  
The elevator reached the top floor. "uh you follow me…Zippy take it from down stairs we don't want those stupid dynasty traitors to start asking about any more shit you got that…don't let Candy talk to them either comprenday vous?" he asked as we stepped out of the elevator  
  
The weezely man nodded and with his annoying voice then said, "you got it boss."  
  
"now Cye hold on don't do any talking to Tico…I've got business you just sit in the corner and keep your mouth shut." We walked down the hall and into a room that looked like it was an apartment. It didn't look too shabby but Cye wasn't impressed with it either. In a chair was a scruffy looking man with gray hair and blood shot eyes…his eyes too were gray and they had a red tint to them making him look even more scraggily as if he had just smoked a blunt or something.  
  
"yo, Dice 'ows it going?" he said in a scratchy Italian accent.  
  
My father walked to the other side of his desk, "you failed me Tico…the blood bank that was supposed to secure us till people got less suspicious around the south of Japan. You bodged the wrong job dingbat." My father's eyes flared up red. "now Tico you're going home to Italy tomorrow. You are to get some blood there…and please no crack heads this time."  
  
Tico nodded his head bobbing up and down. "will do boss."  
  
"Good," my father snorted, "now get out of my sight." The Italian vampire almost ran out of the room. "the kid tries." I took a good look at my father as I tickled one of my fangs with my tongue in boredom. "you need to take a new name…a vampire name…and you might want to cut or dye your hair."  
  
"names easy," I said glaring at him, "the names Torrent. I am not cutting my hair though." I paused to think, "blue my hair will be colored blue."  
  
My father laughed, "see most vampires don't have to do anything to conceal who they were but you were a Ronin Warrior…"  
  
I snorted, "…I could kick their asses now."  
  
My father smiled, "that you could but you're over looking one thing. The former warlords of the Dynasty." 


End file.
